


Ravenous

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Reunion Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor couldn't wait until the end of the day to see Rose after a five day trip away with Torchwood. So he surprises her during lunch, and gets a lot more than he hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

Rule number 65 in the human boyfriend’s handbook: never surprise a girlfriend at work during lunchtime without a treat of some sort. (There really ought to be a handbook, so he didn’t feel so bloody lost all the time.) For Rose that’d be chips of course. Even if she’d already eaten lunch, which - glancing at his watch - she probably had, appearing within that time window _without_  chips was risky. So here the Doctor was, giving the security guard (Skip, right? They really ought to wear name badges. He hated not knowing everyone’s names) a two-finger salute as he glided over to Torchwood’s elevator and sauntered past his future father-in-law (if he could work up the courage to ask) and his rolling eyes to Rose’s office. 

One of Rose’s administrative assistants strode past him with a stack of files in her hands. But out of the corner of his eyes he saw Pete gently clasping her shoulder with a cautioning shake of his head with a quiet, “Best wait,” from Jake at his side. Rose’s peachy blush flashed through his mind and a cocky grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. After dating for a month they hadn’t dared to be so cavalier (yet), but knowing everyone _thought_  they’d been added a skip to his step and pride peeled back his shoulders. 

He nudged her door open a crack, just enough to take a peek inside. He caught her before she was aware of his presence. Rose was hunched over her desk prodding at a tablet and growling it into submission. Five days apart from her was five too many. He didn’t care one lick that it was paltry in comparison to a few years. Her hair was in a messy bun his fingers were itching to free from its confines. Her eyes were angry with stress and heavy with fatigue. She was gorgeous. 

* * *

 

The moment the door creaked barely above a whisper Rose’s head darted up like a cat’s about to pounce. She was cute when she was on edge, being honest. Sod the chips. He wanted to take her with him to her place to give her shoulders (and the rest of her really) a proper massage. His trousers tightened just a bit when he could hear her purrs at his nimble fingers rubbing her stresses away. She deserved it. (And everything, really.)

“Doctor,” Rose sighed. He wasn’t someone about to pile more work on her. The Doctor considered finding her assistant to encourage her to wait a _lot_  later for that stack of paperwork she was bringing. 

He flashed her his foxy grin. “Hello, love.” 

“Shut the door.”

It wasn’t just his ears twitching following that statement. But, rule number 43 in the human boyfriend handbook (that didn’t exist, stupid book): never make any assumptions, even if your girlfriend is sizing you up like she’s about to mount an attack. He wouldn’t be opposed at all. 

The Doctor stumbled back to the door and shut it while not making any attempts at hiding his goofy grin. He cleared his throat and schooled his face. 

“Everything all right?”  He approached the desk cautiously. “Did the mission in Malta go okay?” He held up his paper sack and beamed. “I brought chips!”

Rose got up from her chair and met him around the back of her desk. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.” 

She plucked the paper sack from his fingers, leafed through it for a handful of chips and scarfed them down before pushing them aside on the desk behind him. She backed him into the desk. It skidded slightly as she leaned into him and snaked her arms around his neck. 

“Missed you.” 

The Doctor used to be able to control his heart rate. But it never mattered when Rose Tyler was around. She had a knack for making his heart do somersaults in his chest with only a few words. Before he could repay this sentiment with a kiss she closed the gap between them and rekindled a fire in deep in his groin as she stole his lips. He pulled her in closer by her hips and gave in to the steady sway Rose’s fervor created. But he retook a bit of control when she paused for air, sucking her lip between his. Her moan into his mouth traveled down his spine and tightened his trousers further. 

“Missed you too,” he breathed onto her lips with a grin after licking the salt off them. With his forehead pressed to hers he gave her nose a little nuzzle and hummed. “I-”

Rose hushed him with another kiss and pushed him onto the desk. A question rose on his face but was quickly answered with a straddle. (And fuck, did he ever love skirts.) She shoved the chippy bag further out of their way and cupped his chin as she nipped at his lip. If she was ravenous for something else entirely this was well worth having his colleague cover for his afternoon class. Her husky moan onto his tongue as he ground her hips with his gave him his answer. He sought more of those heavenly moans by trailing kisses down to her neck. When he caught her pulse point in his mouth he was treated to a breathy sigh. An involuntary jerk of his hips later, he pulled back. 

“This okay, Rose?” 

“Really don’t wanna talk, Doctor.” 

His voice cracked. “Yeah, sure, okay! What did you-”

“Really could go for a shag right now.” 

He bit back a hiss when his cock throbbed painfully against the zip of his trousers. As if she’d read his mind, Rose reached between them, but there wasn’t enough space. With with a growl of frustration she leaped off his lap, shoved her knickers down her legs (the sight of which rendering him a bit drunk on her for a moment), kicked them off her feet, and set about working at his trousers (thank the stars). A moment later his button was popped and the delicious tune of unzipping filled his ears. His hips bucked into her palm and he swallowed a moan of his own. It had been five long days since that warm, soft palm had been wrapped around his cock. Too long. 

Still, his useless gob couldn’t help itself. “You don’t want to maybe slow it down a little?”

“Later.” She freed his cock from his pants and gave it a few strokes. The Doctor shut his eyes and let his hips rise to meet her hand. “Fuck me.”

No arguments here, he thought. He grabbed her arse and pulled her back in and helped her into another straddle. Her fingers teased a groan from his throat as she combed them through his hair and eased her hips down. His throbbing cock was met with dampness, and it simmered in his cheeks as he buried his head in her neck. With a gentle glide of his tongue along the join of her neck he committed the mild taste there to memory while freeing her hair from its bun. Soft golden tresses teased gooseflesh up to the skin on his neck.

“Don’t make me wait,” she whispered, pulling away from him for a moment and treating him to the beautiful sight of her sex-flushed cheeks and darkened eyes. He could never stop himself from kissing that face, or from drinking in her warmth breaths past her full lips. “Please,” she mumbled against his teeth.

They both shifted after he lifted her hips. Rose’s fingers grasped his now wet cock and guided it to her entrance. They shared a sigh as he lowered her onto him and he whispered her name into her neck. Her pulse began racing against his nose. He didn’t need to tell her he’d missed her. This sentiment resided in the exquisite lack of space between them and her growls to urge him along. When he proved to be too drunk on Rose she did the work for him, rocking her hips against his. His grip on her bum tightened and he took control, slowly picking up the pace. 

Rose kicked her head back and praised him on a sigh. Excitement had his heart sprinting in his chest and pleasure coiling tighter in his abdomen. Fuck, did she know what she did to him when she was like this? The Doctor forced his eyes open and drank in the sight of her, his golden-haired siren with her eyes closed giving in to her reckless side. Anyone could walk in at any moment, and she didn’t care one bit. Her chest trembled with her erratic, excited breaths. 

“Faster, Doctor.”

“I can’t last at this pace, Rose.”

He released a low groan when she clenched around him. Definitely could last if she kept at that. 

“Please.”

Her fingers disappeared between them as she helped herself along. He did as she bade and quickened his pace again. His ears throbbed with the sounds of wet flesh meeting filling Rose’s office. He strained to hold back long enough, curling his toes in his trainers painfully tight. Rose curled away from him and buried her face in his shoulder. He heard a faint whimper and it spurred him along. Fuck, she was close already. 

“Come for me, Rose,” he murmured into her hair. 

She was practically already gone, and replied with merely a nod. A moment later he felt her wrist suddenly rest against his stomach and her velvety flesh clenching tight around his cock. Nails dug into his back, eliciting one last buck of his hips against hers. Rose gasped and froze before swearing into his shirt. He came undone quickly after her, stilling her on him they rode the wild waves of unraveling tension. 

Pride washed over him as he realized they’d finally gotten the timing right. It only took a month. Not that Rose ever complained. He’d started to feel like he didn’t deserve her even as he tossed her onto his bed quickly after his climaxes to bury his head between her thighs and make it right. He made a note right then, as she heaved heavy contented sighs onto his neck and throbbed around his cock that he’d work out how to repeat this. It’d be worth the effort to be able to just embrace her, shower her with kisses, and breathe in her warm, happy sighs. 

“Missed you too,” he grinned with a click of his tongue and a wink. 

“You’re comin’ with next time,” she decided. 

“Dunno, I wouldn’t mind staying if it meant more reunion shags.” 

“Really? ‘Cause that’d mean no sneaking away for post-danger shags.”

“Quite like those too.” 

She giggled onto his lips and rewarded him with a languorous kiss. “I know you do.” She peered around him and gasped with. “Chips! Oh, you brought chips.”

“Was it that good that you forgot?” 

She never answered. It was possible she forgot the delicate position they still found themselves in. If she didn’t she also didn’t care. There were chips. 

“Oh I love you,” she muttered through a mouthful of chips. “You’re the best.”

He hummed a cocky grin. “I try.” 


End file.
